Meet the Twin
by Kaiyanah Prime
Summary: When their father died, she was seperated from her twin, gone for about 10 years. Now she's back, and here to stay. ((ON HOLD!))
1. The Twin Sister

It was a cool day in July and it was quiet on the Nevada Base of NEST. Sam Witwicky and his cousin Tai Prime were just chilling on the bot couch when Sam sighed. Tai sighed right after him.

All the 'bots were just hanging around the rec. room when Sunny and Sides came in and mumbled their greetings and sat down.

Sparrow and Techno were laying down with their mother and Sparrow asked, "Momma?" Tai looked up at her and asked, "Yes, sweetspark?" "Did you hav' a sis'er?" she asked, cutely looking at her with big green optics.

Tai chuckled and then said, "No, I can't remember ever having one." She sat up and then Sam exclaimed, "THAT'S A LIE!" In the process, making most of the Autobots jump in alarm.

Tai laughed and said, "Sam, if you can remember then, you tell her!" Sam looked smug as he said, "Well, My lovely little neice and nephew. Let me tell you a time of when your mother and her twin sister were little."

Tai chuckled and Optimus asked, "You have a twin sister?" Tai nodded and said, "Just imagine another me and you got her. Though, she was a little more quiet than me. Oh, well." She shrugged and Ratchet said, "If you have a sister, she may have had the same thing did to her. The Techonorganic thing."

Tai looked at Ratchet and shuddered, "Primus, I hope not."

Sam had gathered some of the younger bots and the kids together and was telling them about what Kaiyanah looked like. "She had white blonde hair and she must've put blue streaks in it, when she was younger, she wanted that. She had the most beautiful eyes though. They would knocked a guy - and mech, if you let her- off his feet. They were a shade of Amethyst. So deep, you could drown in them."

Barricade scoffed, or as much as a Cybertroanian could, and he leaned against the steel wall.

Tai smiled at her gruff Guardian and Sam's phone rang, blasting thru the rec. room. He answered and asked, "Hello?" "Sammie, we need to come home with Tai-dye for the Fourth of July family celebration! And we have a 'surprise' for you and Tai. So, come home soon, okay?" The phone clicked off and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Tai, we gotta go. My 'rents wanna have a Fourth of July family celebration and they have a surprise for us." He quoted the word surprise. Tai smiled and said to Jazz, "Can you watch Sparrow and Techno while I'm gone?" Jazz nodded and said, "That I can do!" Prime chuckled and said, "Have fun, and be safe." Tai gave her father a hug on the ankle and gave her sparkmate a kiss. She kissed Techno and Sparrow on the forehead and said, "Behave. I'll be back later tomorrow, okay?" Sparrow nodded and hugged her. Then, she clung to her little brother and yawned.

Sam laughed and got into Bee as he finished transforming and rode off with Barricade and Tai following them.

When they got to the Witwicky household, it was getting cooler and Tai had smelled burgers and hotdogs cooking. Her mouth watered and she said, "That smells sooooo good!" Barricade chuckled at his charge and said, "You and your endless appetite." "Oh Hush your mouth, 'Cade." Tai laughed and got out. She followed Sam into the back yard and said, "YO! We be here!" Judy laughed and hugged her neice and her son. "So, ma, where is this surprise?" asked Sam as he sat down.

Tai sat next to Pysche as she chilled in the cool grass with Frankie and Mojo layed in her lap. Judy smiled and said, "Well, she should be in a few minutes." "_She_?" asked Tai from the ground. Judy nodded and Sam and Tai both heard the bass of the Black Eyed Peas' 'Pump It.' pumping around the neighborhood. Sam and Tai rushed into the front yard as a fire engine red Dodge Challenger rolled in behind Bumblebee.

The passenger door opened _by itself _which to Sam was deja vu, and out hopped a grey with white husky/wolf and he had blue ice eyes and his collar said 'Knight'. He looked regal. He barked at the car, and then the driver door opened.

Out stepped an etnie that was doodled, with a blue sharpie no doubt, on, and the jeans were also doodled on. A well manicured hand held the door as the girl stepped out, smiling and taking a sip of an electric blue slurpee from Jamba Juice. Blue leopard print sunglasses were taken off as she closed the door with her hip and a black and blue messenger bag fell from one shoulder as she shifted. Amethyst eyes held joyous excitement and amusement at the two other teens staring at her with shock and happiness.

"Hey, cousin. Hey...twin mine." said the girl, smiling like a loon. Tai knew who it was. Kaiyanah Amethyst Witwicky was finally back home. And she was here to stay.


	2. The Explanation

Kaiyanah Witwicky smiled at her twin and cousin and said, "Are you gonna just stand there or are you you gonna hug me?"

Tai and Sam smiled like retards and tackled her to the ground. She knew that was going to happen so she put her drink on the ground and got tackled to the cool grass, laughing her ass off.

Kai smiled and hugged the two teens as they both hugged her. "Well, I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news but you got me till I move out!" She said, singing.

Sam picked her up and spun her around, laughing. "Nah, this ain't bad news. I like this bad news. Then you and me can prank the others now!" said Tai, throwing an arm over her twin's shoulder.

Kai chuckled and said, "Who, what the prank is, when, and I will be there." Tai smiled evilly and said, "Perfect!" Sam laughed and said, "Let's go eat. Knowing you and Kai, you're both hungry." Both the blonde's nodded and laughed, walking into the back yard, arm in arm.

Kai sat down after a hug session with her Aunt Judy and sighed. Then, she asked, "Tai, what have you been up to lately?" "A whole bunch of crap." replied Tai over a mouthful of burger. Sam laughed and said, "Don't talk with your mouth full, Tai! Its freaky."

Knight, coming over and plopping down on the grass next to where Kai was sitting on the bench, sighed and closed his eyes.

Kai chuckled and said, "Hey, buddy. He's really worn out. Normally, he has a high dose of getting in your face and licking you. That car ride from Utah really killed his dosage." Tai smiled and said, "That's like Psyche, too. If she's not playing with her friends, she just plops down on the ground like a growing potato."

Kai smiled and said, "Tai, Sam. I've got something to tell ya."

Tai looked at her twin and asked, "What's the dealio?" Kai sighed and said, "There's a first for everything." She closed her eyes and opened them again. Her right eye was robotic and was the same color as her real eye.

Her arm came up and changed, the holoform flickering, and disabling, and showing a shocked Sam and Tai her robotic arm with grey and blue armor and a Autobot emblem on the top armor. "My leg is also like that."

Tai gasped and said, "Kai! You're …..What happened?"

Sam was still staring at her. "It was when I was 9, and I had been adopted into another family. Well, I went out into the woods, behind the house, and heard a chirping. I thought it was a bird or something. But when I went to go see what it was, It wasn't a bird. But a little robot. So I tried to help it, but one minute it was there, the next, it was gone. I felt pain in my body and I collapsed. Lyon, the family's Great Dane, found me and went to get Roger."

Sam and Tai were shocked and Kai said, "Well, I also have another thing to show you." She grabbed Tai and Sam's hands and pulled them to the front of the yard. Then, she patted the hood of her car and said, "Blaster, you can transform now." Blaster laughed thru his speakers and said, "Mah gears are locked up! Back up, gurly! I need ta stretch!" Kai backed up as Blaster started to transform, and the funny thing was, Tai noticed that he had a thicker accent than Jazz and he was a tall as Bee. He had two horns on his head and he had a contagious smile on his faceplates as he picked up Kai.

"Gurl, yha crazy sparklin', Oh, is thi' yur twin and cuz?" He asked. Kai rolled her eyes and nodded. "Blaster, this is my twin Tai, and Sam, my cousin." Tai laughed and said, "You're just like my sparkmate! Are you related to him?"

"Jazz is nothing like this guy! This guy rocks!" Sam said, pointing at Blaster. Blaster smiled and said, "'Ey! You know the Jazz-man?" Tai smiled and said, "He is my sparkmate." Blaster smiled and Sam knocked on Bee's hood. Bee transformed and Barricade did too, and Blaster brought out his plasma gun, pointing it at Barricade.

Tai gasped and Kai said, "Whoa, Blaster! Put the gun down, the guy is fine. You see that he has an Autobot symbol on his paint job!" Blaster frowned and saw that he _did _have an autobot ensignia on his shoulder.

Barricade wasn't worried about this, of course, his optics were trained on Kai, her stance like that of a warrior.

His spark felt connected to her - Whoa, what was he thinking? He was a Ex-Con, with blood on his hands, so to speak, and She would never like him. But he had doubts as she turned around and said straight to him, "This guy is cool. I like him." She then giggled and said, "Never seen a 'bot so slacked in the jaw before."

Tai looked up at her Guardian and said, "What's eatin' your circuitry?" Barricade huffed and said, "Nothing." Therefore he had something up with him. Oh He had something wrong with him alright.

Barricade... was in love.


	3. Injuries and Concern

_Kai opened her eyes and saw nothing but pitch dark. "Hello?"_

_A desolate wasteland of dead 'bots bodies responded to her call. She gasped, and said, "No...Blaster!" She ran toward Blaster's cold, grey form and collasped next to him and started crying. _

_Then, she looked up and saw Tai, Sam, Bee, Barricade, and the others that she hasn't met before, dead. She covered her mouth to keep in a scream. _

_An evil laugh sounded from around her. Then, in the far distance, a plasma blast came and headed straight for her. Before it hit, she felt like she was pushed. _

"AHHHH!" She yelled and woke up Tai. Tai sat up and rubbed her head, noticing her sister in the floor, Blaster's hand coming in to help her up. Tai asked, "What happened, Kai?" "I noticed she was shaking and whimpering in her sleep, as if she was having a nightmare." said Blaster as he picked her up, blanket wrapped around her and he craddled her against his chest panel where his spark was.

She calmed down and opened her eyes, tears forming quickly. "Blaster...Don't die and leave me alone." Blaster felt his spark wrenched in two with those words. "I'll never leave ya, babygirl. No 'Con is gonna offline meh." Kai shook her head and said, "I hope not."

Tai looked at her sister with sympathy and looked at the time. "Whoo! Gotta get up! I gotta go back!" "Go where, Tai-licious?" said her sister, smiling. Tai laughed and said, "Kai-lan, your awesome sister has a VERY big surprise for you! Get dressed and I wake up Sam-a-rino." Kai smiled and started getting dressed.

Tai snuck down to Sam's room after she told Bee what she was going to do and he twittered in amusement as he came to Sam's window. He smiled and played, 'Imma Bee' from the Black Eyed Peas. Sam shouted and fell out of bed. Bee warbled in amusement and Kai laughed as she said, "Come on, Samuel! You lazy douche! Get up!"

Sam sighed, shaking his head, and going to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Kai jumped out the door as she and Tai yelled, "SEE YA LATERZ!" Same laughed and got in Bee, and left with Barricade and Blaster following.<p>

Blaster stopped at Jamba Juice place with Barricade and Bee and Kai came out with a Banana smoothie. Tai had a White Gummie bear smoothie, and Sam had a cherry smoothie. Kai sipped at her smoothie and moaned in content. Tai snickered and said, "Giggity!"

Kai laughed and said in a creepy voice, "That's what HE said!" Sam shivered and said, "These two will be the death of me." Kai and Tai chuckled evilly and Sam squealed in a girly voice as Tai and Kai chase after him.

Sam dove into Bee and closed the door, thankfully saving his drink. Tai and Kai laughed and high-fived each other.

Little did the 6 of them know, they were being watched by a black Rolls Royce Phantom Jonckheere Coupe. The unknown car pulled out and started following them, and Blaster got a little spazzed and Bee.

::**Blaster ta Bee**::

::**Bumblebee here. What's wrong, Blaster?**::

::**A Rolls Royce Phantom is following us**. **I also sense that it's a 'Con**!::

::**Acknowledged. I'll tell Prime**.::

Bee cut off connection with Blaster, and Prime.

::**Bumblebee to Prime.**::

::**Prime here. What's wrong, Bumblebee**?::

::**There is a Decepticon following us. Permission to engage? Or wait until reinforcements**?::

::**Yes, wait for us. Try to sway him if you can. Reinforcements will be there in a few minutes**.::

::**Yes, sir! Bumblebee Out**!::

Kai asked Blaster as he sped up, "What's going on, Blaster?" Blaster snarled and said, "Damn 'Con on our tails!" Kai shook slightly and said in a kiddy voice, "This is sewious!" Blaster laughed and said, "Kai, yha try ta make the bes' out of serious and dangerous situations, huh?" Kai nodded but Blaster noticed that she was clutching the arm of the seat with shaking hands.

Blaster snarled as the Rolls Royce transformed and he gasped, "Holy Primus, did it have to be him?" Knockout chuckled evilly and said, "Give me the Breeders and I'll let you live, autoscum."

Blaster snarled and said, "EGOMANIAC! Like I'm gonna give ya Kai and Tai."

Kai shivered and said, "Blaster, let me out." Blaster said, "Kai.."

"Just trust me." Blaster was silent for a minute but he sighed and said, "Okay, but if ya get hurt, don't blame meh fer letting ya out ta face that egomaniac." Blaster opened his door and she got out.

"If im not back in five minutes, leave without me." Kai said looking up at the 'con coming after them.

Knockout chuckled and said, "Decided to leave the scum behind and come with me?" "Not really." Kai said as her arm transformed into a plasma cannon and pointed it at Knockout.

She fired, aiming for his spark but he moved and it hit his shoulder panel. He growled and said, "Slag you." He swiped at her and she went flying against some cars that the owner had abandoned. She cried out on pain as her leg broke and her back started hurting, so did her head, and she felt something wet.

She reched up to see what was wet and brought her hand down, seeing red. "I'm bleeding..." She shivered in fear and then, Knockout grabbed her and started squeezing. She grunted and said, "You egoistic fragtard! Let me go!"

"Shut up, you breeder!" He snapped and Kai yelled, "IM NOT A BREEDER FOR YOUR RACE!" She shot him in the optic and he growled, dropping her from 20 ft up.

Kai thought to herself, "_This is how im gonna die, huh? Well, it was nice to live for 18 years and not know your twin for long._"

But she never felt the fall. She looked up and saw Barricade and he said, "You stupid femme! Put out my spark like that, why don't ya!" She blushed and said, "Sorry...Barricade..." She then, passed out in his servo.

* * *

><p>Barricade watched as Knockout left in a flurry of curses in Human and Cybertronian. He looked at Kai and said, "She couldn't handle the pain. So, she passed out so her systems could repair her back and leg."<p>

Tai came running over with Ratchet and Blaster and said, "What happened?"

"She was facing Knockout and she blasted his shoulder plating and he swung, causing her to fly into some cars, breaking her leg, and back is cracked. He grabbed her and started squeezing, she yelled something and blasted his optic out. He dropped her and I managed to get there before she went splat on on the asphalt." Said Barricade, looking down at her with concerned and worried crimson optics.

Tai looked at Barricade and her sister and she smiled, thinking, "_If those two like each other, they would look cute_."

She was jerked out of her thoughts as her sparkmate and father came over, a worried look on both of their faceplates.

"Tai baby, yha okay?" asked Jazz, picking her up and scanning her.

She giggled at the ticklish sensation and said, "I'm perfectly fine! It's Kai that's hurt."

"Who's Kai?" asked Optimus, curious on the little femme in Ratchet's cab.

"That's Kai, my twin sister." said Tai, as she was let down onto the ground. Sam came over with Bee and said, "Is Kai alright, Ratch'?"

Ratchet sighed and said, "She's stable, but another blow from Knockout and she would have been dead. Her internal repair systems are working on her back, and I put on a splint so her leg wouldn't hurt as much until we get back to base."

Optimus looked at the small looking femme and thought, "_Elita, is this the other sparkling we had?"_

He sighed and said, "Autobots, roll out."

With that said, they all went back to base.

* * *

><p>Somewhere far off, a pair of red optics onlined and he narrowed them in anger, "Soon, my little pets, soon..."<p>

"You both will be...mine."


	4. Meeting the Autobots

Contentment and Safeness...That's all she felt as she woke up. Kai opened her eyes and blinked to bring them into focus.

"Keep blinking, youngling. It'll help." said a very weary voice.

Kai looked over and said, "Well, don't _you_ look like a sight for sore eyes, doc."

Ratchet chuckled and said, "How are you feeling? Any Pain? Nausea?"

Kai shook her head and said, "A little tired but nothin I can't handle. I'm a tough Techno-Organic. No 'con can keep me down!"

Ratchet chuckled and said, "That being said, you've been on all the mech processors. Especially a very concerned father, Guardian, and Ex-Con, with a twin and cousin." Kai looked at him and asked, "Concerned?"

"Yes. Shall I let them in?"

Kai laughed and said, "Go ahead, Doc, let me at 'em!"

Ratchet chuckled and walked over the door, and opened it, revealing what he said, a concerned father, a worried Guardian, and Ex-con with her twin and cousin looking worried too.

Kai looked at her Twin and Cousin as they jumped on her, hugging her tightly. "Oh! Choking! Not breathing!" Tai let go of her and said, "What's wrong with you?" Tai frowned and preceaded to give her a 'Gibbs' smack. "YOUCH~!" yelled Kai, rubbing her now abrused head.

Tai frowned deeper, and said, "What was going thru your head, Kaiyanah! Did you just decide to confront the enemy and knock yourself unconcious?"

Kai sighed and said, "I told Blaster to trust me. I didn't want him to be offlined by that damned 'Con." Tai sighed and Sam said, "Just know this. Ill take every Hetalia poster, CD, and picture you own and burn it, if you do it again." "Ve!" Kai imitated Feliciano Vargas in a shocked tone and said, "But...but, Nii-san, Dont take Italia!" Sam laughed and said, "I will if you do something stupid again."

Optimus chuckled and said, "Kaiyanah Witwicky?" Kai raised her hand and cheered, "That's me!"

Optimus smiled and said, "I am Optimus Prime. Your father. This is Barricade, Tai's Gaurdian." Kai looked at the 'bot in question and said, "Thank for saving my aft back there. It was getting rough." He narrowed his optics and said, "You were this close to getting pumbled by Knockout." He held up his servos and his fingers were really close.

Kai smiled goofily and said, "But thanks, 'Cade." He sighed and said, "You're welcome, Kai." Blaster picked me up and said, "You do that again...Primus...I swear." Kai laughed and said, "Blaster...calm down." She rubbed his helm and Tai said, "Hey, Ratch? Can Kai leave the med-bay?"

Ratchet huffed and said, "She may." Kai and Tai both cheered and ran off. Sam muttered something about those two girls being the death of him. Optimus, Blaster and 'Cade all chuckled and followed after him.

Tai smiled and said, "OI! 'HIDEY!" Ironhide's good optic twitched and he said, "What, you pain in the af- Oh Primus! I'm seeing two of Tai."

He had turned around to see both girls and standing next to each other, they looked the same in features. Kai laughed and said, "Helluuuu, my name is Kaiyanah and I am Tai's twin sister!"

Ironhide smirked and said, "You feeling lucky...femme?" He charged his cannons and Kai's amethyst eyes widened in awe.

"Sweet! He is like, badaft, and like awesome!" said Kai. Tai laughed and said, "Two nations in one sentence. New record for ya, Kai." "No, my record for putting nation's together in a sentence is...uh...i think 6...?"She smiled, laughing and Tai smiled. Kai's laughter was contagious.

Tai smiled brightly and said, "Let's go see the two sets of twins our dad had put me in charge with when I got here. I love the Lambo twins. But the Chevy twins grew on me." Kai laughed and said, "Come on then. Bye 'Hide!" He waved after them and he said, "Primus Almighty." He walked off to his weapons range, muttering to himself about Kai's eyes.

Kai and Tai walked into the rec room and there was two 'bots on the couch watching Nascar. Tai called, "YO! Sunny!~ Sides!~" They both looked up and waved.

Tai climbed up onto the bot couch and helped Kai up. "Who's this, Tai?" asked Sideswipe. "This, mi amigo, is my twin sister, Kaiyanah."

"Call me Kai." She said, eye and optic shining brightly. "I'm Sideswipe, and this is Sunstreaker, my own twin." He motioned to the yellow 'bot next to him.

"Nice to meet you. Oh, and boys?" They both watched as she smiled evilly. "Better watch your backs," Tai continued, throwing an arm over her twin's shoulder, "Or you'll get pranked."

They both smiled and laughed as the 'bot's optics went wide in shock. "You're ON, FEMME!~" shouted Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and the girls walked off.

They went to see most of the 'bots on base and the last one they saw was of course...Wheeljack. He was in his lab when he heard Tai yell, "Wheeljack?" "In here, Tai-dye!"

Wheeljack retracted his blastmask and Tai said, "'Jack, this is my twin. Kai, this is Wheeljack, resident engineer and scientist." Kai waved and said, "Hi." "Greetings, little techno organic copy of Tai." he said, smiling goofily. Kai saw a tube he was holding and she said, "Ohhhh what's that?"

Wheeljack smiled brightly and said, "A highly combustable serum. I am combining it with the pink liquid." He gently and slowly tipped the blue container over as a drop fell into the pink liquid.

Meanwhile, outside the lab, Optimus, Blaster, Barricade and Jazz were talking when they all heard a big BOOM! Barricade and Jazz yelled, "TAI!" Blaster shouted, "KAIYANAH!" And Optimus rushed into the lab, seeing black soot everywhere. Wheeljack came out, coughing and waving his hand, clearing the smoke and said, "Tai, Kai, you two okay?"

Tai said, "THAT WAS AWESOME!" She came out from behind a blast sheild with Kai, grinning like mad. Kai laughed and said, "That's awesome, 'Jack man!"

Optimus cycled his vents in relief.

This would be one eventfull summer indeed.


	5. NOTE! Attention!

**Attention. **

Now I know that I haven't updated in a while, and I am sorry. But I need ideas for this and I am losing my brain ideas for it. The reason why I haven't updated is cause of the surgery that I had back in April, and the moving to Florida...I haven't had time to update as much as I wanted and I feel really bad for letting everyone down. But please! If you give me ideas on what should happen, I will totally look at your responses and add them~ Please, help me out!~

-Thanks,

Kaiyanah Witwicky-Prime~!


End file.
